


The Games can be cruel...

by CallmeDJ



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Permi death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Every so often, the best of the best are forced to participate in life and death games.
Kudos: 23





	The Games can be cruel...

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, angsty writer brain go brrr

He knew he should have never signed up for this.

But, as he flew through the air, the smell of gunpowder and the sound of explosions all around him, he couldn’t find the time to care. All he could think about was staying in the air and avoiding the shots all around.

He landed on a block that had managed to survive, and destroyed it, propelling himself upwards. A scream from below him made him look down and he saw the man that had just tried to land on the block.

The one he had just destroyed.

All this flashed through his head in an instant as the man spiralled down, desperately trying to activate his elytra.

Grian came to a decision; swooping down, he caught the man before he fell into the void, setting him down on a random block, then flying off before he could be questioned.

Whether the man lived or died was now out of his control.

The tnt was raining down now, and as he jumped from block to block, trying not to die, wincing at the burns that stung whenever he moved, he risked a glance around.

The man he had saved was still alive, but as he watched, the man missed the block he was aiming for. 

With a small scream, he tumbled down, into the void.

Grian’s breath caught in his throat. Sure, he had witnessed death in these games, but this time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he could have done something to help. 

For a second, he considered diving after the guy, but before he could, the timer sounded.

The game was over.

Over the years, he watched many others die, whether by his hand, the hand of another, or by their own mistakes.

But he never quite forgot that first man, the one he saved and then watched die, his first introduction to just how cruel the Games could be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, watching Grian's livestream of the Mcc championships, and based this off the rocket spleef thing and how he didn't kill anyone.  
> Have a nice whenever it is!
> 
> -DJ


End file.
